


Changed

by DJWaterpuppy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Spelling & Grammar, BillDip, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, To Be Edited, lot's of blood, maybe... I haven't decided yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJWaterpuppy/pseuds/DJWaterpuppy
Summary: Dipper and Mable are 18 years old and can finally head back to Gravity Falls but... What they didn't know was that they weren't the only ones to return to Gravity Falls.





	1. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the middle of typing this almost done and my internet decided to restart. It deleted everything!!! Luckily enough I was smart enough to save the beginning quarter, on a side document... It's 1:00am and it will like take me 3 hours just to get a paragraph of it back... Ugh.

_"Please Dipper!! I know you are in their somewhere!!! Your sister **needs** you!!!" Wendy shouted, as Pacifica cradled the crying Mabel._

_"Shut up you ignorant broad!! You wouldn't understand anything!!!" Dipper shouted, brushing his gloved hand threw his hair, irritated. Wendy flinched at the hatred in Dipper's voice._

_"Dipper, this isn't you! You are a amazing person and we all want the real you back." Stan shouted, as everyone nodded._

_Dipper paused looking down at his leather boots. Dipper slowly walked down the steps of the large mansion. Looking at the people he once called family. Dipper's brown eyes had pity in them when he looked at them. He looked around the building before a crazed laughter surrounded the room._

_"Mabel! ... Mabel!!!_ Mabel, wake up!!!!"

........

........

........

........

   Mabel eyes shot open. Mabel say up quickly bumping her forehead against someone. She looked at the wincing person on the floor and giggled. "Sorry Dipper!" Mabel laughed, getting out of bed, helping her twin off the floor.

"Are you okay?" Dipper asked, pushing up the glasses on his face. **(Dipper's reading glasses)** "Am I okay? The real question is, are you okay?" Mabel laughed, putting a hand on her twins shoulder.

"Mabel..." Dipper paused before smiling. "You ready to go back to Gravity Falls!" Dipper asked, excited.

"Yup! I can't wait to see Pacifica! She told me that she change a lot!" Mabel said, grabbing her phone of her bedside table.

"I think everyone changed, Mabel. It's been like, what, five years? Maybe six." Dipper said, picking up the pink blanket off my bed, folding it. Mabel and Dipper slowly started to walk out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Yeah, just about! What time are we leaving?" Mabel asked, looking at the clock on the oven. '7:34am'

"Umm... 8. So hurry up and get ready." Dipper said, as Mabel smiled running back to her room. Dipper walked to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. Dipper walked to the cabinet grabbing two glass cups, pouring in the milk.

\----------------

Mabel came running back into the kitchen her three suitcases by her side with a bag hanging loosely on her shoulder. "Jeez Mabel. Don't you think you packed enough?" Dipper asked, finishing up his food, putting the plate in the sink.

"Nope!" Mabel shouted, grabbing an apple and a blueberry muffin off the counter. Dipper chuckled shacking his head before the two walked into the living room hugging their parents goodbye.

 

*Time Skip*

_"How many times do I have to tell you! I will not go back!! Not to that shit hole, Never!!!"  Dipper shouted, clinging to the tree he was sitting next to._

_"Dipper! Great Uncle Ford feels so bad. He didn't mean to hurt you." Mabel said, trying to inch closer to her twin._

_Dipper was clinging to a tree that was on a cliff. It was hanging a little to far of the cliff._

_"He doesn't care about my feelings or my worries! He only cares about his research!" Dipper shouted, tears slipping from his eyes._

_Mabel took a step forwards to wipe her twins face. Dipper took a scared step back, his foot slipping, falling. Mabel watched as her twin fell, his face switching from fear to shock, his body making a sickening splat. Mabel felt tears steam down her face as she looked at the motionless body that was once her brother._

_She closed her eyes before jumping, joining her twin in... 'I'm sorry Dipper'_

 

\----------------

 

"Mabel? We have arrived!" She opened her eyes to see her brother. "Okay." Mabel mumbled grabbing her stuff following Dipper of the bus. "You okay Mabel? You were shacking like crazy." Dipper asked, worried.

"Yeah! I'm fine Dipping Sauce! Just a little Nightmare." Mabel said, a smile on her face. "What was it about?" Dipper inquired, suspicious.

"I had to much Smile Dip and those dogs started chasing me." Mabel lied. Dipper shuddered imagining that.

"Well... Anyways... I am planning on going to-"

Mabel started to talk about what she would do once they get to the shack. Dipper was barely listening, it wasn't the fact that he didn't care, far from it actually. He only wanted his sister to happy but at the moment... He was worried.

Mabel had woken up from two nightmares already... Mabel didn't have nightmares often and when she did Dipper always end up having the same one. Unlike Mabel, Dipper had nightmares often but never two times or more a day... Except that one time after...

 

The day after **Weirdmageddon**...

 

Weirdmageddon had affected Dipper in the worse way possible. He couldn't talk to anyone about it because of the 'Never Mind All That' act. Which almost destroyed his sanity! People telling him that... "Nothing happened," and "I don't know what you're talking about." He had no one but his eternal nightmares. Mabel had a couple of Nightmares but after a month of being back in California, she stopped having Nightmares. So Dipper was worried but... Not only that was bothering him at the moment...

 

He felt like he was being... _Watched_.

 

"-they would love it! What do you think Dipper?... Dipper?... Dipper!" Dipper looked up to see his twin looking at him worried. "You okay Dip Dot?" Mabel asked, Dipper nodded looking in front of them to see the Mystery Shack in the distance.

"Hey Mabel!" Dipper shouted, pointing in front of them. Mabel turned, squealing and running to the Mystery Shack. On the porch of the Mystery Shack stood, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Soos, and Wendy. Mabel dropped her stuff before hugging Grunkle Stan and Ford.

"Hey Kiddo!" Grunkle Stan said. Dipper picked up Mabel stuff brushing the dirt off her suitcases and bag. "Hi" Dipper mumbled, setting all of their stuff on the porch before joining the hug. Dipper pulled away pausing when he felt his hat being stole.

Dipper turned around to see Wendy. "I made sure I kept it safe." Wendy chuckled, handing Dipper his Pinetree hat. Dipper smiled, placing it on his head. "Thanks!" Dipper replied, hugging Wendy.

"Well anyways Dipper your room is in the attic still and Mabel, I will lead you to your room." Grunkle Stan said, walking in Mabel and Ford following him in. Dipper walked over to their suitcases.

"Need help with that, Dude?" Dipper turned to see Soos. "Yeah, if you don't mind, bringing these up to Mabel?" Dipper asked as Soos grabbed two of the suitcases, Wendy grabbed Mabel's bag, and Dipper grabbed his stuff and the final suitcase of Mabel's. They walked into the Mystery Shack... It didn't change much but you can spot some differences.

Dipper put his stuff down before bringing Mabel her suitcase. He returned back to the attic unpacking his stuff. Before they arrived, they had called Soos, to prepare some things for them. For Example: A bookshelf. So they could unpack to their licking. Dipper had a set of books, electronics, four boxes of pens, etc, in his bag. Then clothes and shoes, in his suitcase.

Dipper put all of his stuff away before pausing at the last items. The last items were four plain brown books, they had 1, 2, 3, 4, drawn in marker on them. These were the journals, after Bill destroyed the originals, Dipper told Great Uncle Ford that he was going to remake the journals and have Grunkle Ford fix any mistakes.

Dipper had made and extra book just incase, sense Dipper had already filled the third book. Dipper smiled placing them on the bookshelves right next to his mystery, phenomenon, Gravity Falls books, etc books.

"Hey Dipper!!" Dipper turned around to see... "Hey Pacifica! You here to see Mabel?" Dipper asked looking at the blond. Pacifica looks didn't change much but her clothes defiantly did. Pacifica hair was up in a ponytail, she had a white dress shirt on, a plain black skirt, and black two inch heels.

"What, I can't visit an old friend!" Pacifica asked, putting her hands on her hips. Dipper rolled his eyes before turning to Pacifica.

"Nope."

Dipper laughed at her frown before walking past her and to the kitchen. In the kitchen sat Grunkle Stan. "Key Kid, just making sure you know... You do have to work here." Grunkle Stan said, not looking you from the newspaper.

"Kinda figured." Dipper muttered, grabbing a pitt soda.

Dipper walked into the gift shop to see Pacifica, Mabel, and Wendy, talking. "Hey Dipper, do you want to walk around with me and Pacifica?" Mable asked, giving Dipper the puppy dog eyes. "Sure" Dipper mumbled, as they walked out waving good bye to Wendy.

"A whole group of people moved to Gravity Falls like a year ago."

"Oh Dipper, this boy moved here a year or two ago and you might like him." Pacifica said, catching Dipper's attention.

"Really? Why do you say that"

"Right when he moved here, he was all over the paranormal stuff of Gravity Falls. He even had Stan running for his money!!" Pacifica laughed, before continuing. "He was telling everyone that the Mystery Shack was all a hoax and some people started to believe him!!" Pacifica finished, me and Mabel laughing with her, imagining Grunkle Stan trying to defend himself.

\----------------

We had been all over Gravity Falls, at the moment we were at the mall. The girls were in a clothing store and I was standing by the door, waiting for them. "Well, Well, Well, If it isn't Dipper Pines." Dipper turned to the voice.

"Gideon!!" Dipper almost shouted seeing the boy. The boy had on his usual blue suit but his white hair was cut short, and he was about three inches taller than Dipper.

"Well don't you look nice today!" Gideon said, a smile on his face.

After Weirdmageddon, Gideon tried to fix what he had done wrong to Dipper and Mabel. Mabel was still a bit suspicious about Gideon but Dipper had started to trust Gideon. "Thanks." Dipper replied, failing at hiding his blush.

Gideon smiled, "Have you met, Will yet?" Gideon asked, pointing to the boy getting a hotdog. "Will?" Dipper asked, looking at the boy.

"What? I thought Pacifica would of already told you about him, he is the new kid to Gravity Falls, he's kind of like you." Gideon mumbled, loud enough so I can hear. "Oh! So that's him? Pacifica told me about him but she didn't tell me his name." Dipper responded, both of them not noticing said boy walking over to them.

"Gideon." Will stated, looking at Dipper. "Who's that?"

"Will! This is Dipper, the boy I have been telling you about." Gideon said, Will was barely taller than Gideon. _'Why the hell are they so tall, What are their parents feeding them!!'_ Dipper thought.

"Hello Dipper, I'm Will. I thought I remembered you from somewhere!" Will started, confusing Dipper. "In the Mystery Shack, you and your... Sister? Had a photo hanging up on the wall." Will finished, holding a hand out for Dipper to shake.

Dipper grabbed his hand, a shiver ran up his arm, Will's hand felt like ice to Dipper. Dipper tried not to cringe and hid it with a smile.

"I've heard a lot about you." Will said, Dipper smiling a fake smile. "Dipper!!" Mabel called, running over to Dipper. "We need to talk sometimes. Here's my number." Will said, pulling out a piece of paper and pencil.

"Well, I got to go, bye Dipper!" Will said, before heading to the exit. "Well I got to go-"

"Gideon! Hurry up" Will called. "Bye Dipper!!" Gideon said, before hugging Dipper and running after Will.

"Gideon..." Mabel muttered, looking after the two. "Who was that?" Mabel asked looking at Will. "That was Will, the new kid that I was telling you about." Pacifica explained, walking the opposite direction of the two.

\----------------

"*Yawn* I'm sorry Dipper." Mabel yawned, leaning on Pacifica's shoulder. "Why you apologizing?" Dipper asked, worried.

"Well... I have been dragging you around all day and you haven't had a break." Mabel mumbled, pouting. Mabel wasn't wrong. It was 9pm at night and at the moment they were eating at Lady Susan's Diner.

"Don't worry about it Mabel." Dipper replied, reassuring his sister with a smile. Dipper had enjoyed the day seeing his sister bounce around town, spotting new and old things, bringing up memories.

"It's also getting late. You want me to walk back with you?" Pacifica asked. "Don't worry about it, Pacifica." Mabel replied, as they all stood up from the booth. They said good bye to Pacifica before returning back to the Mystery Shack.

Dipper was heading to bed when his sister hugged him. "Thank you for hanging out with us, Dipper." Mabel said, a big smile on her face. "Not a Problem, Mabel." Dipper said, returning the smile.

"Night Mabel" Dipper shouted, before Mabel could leave.

"Night Dipper!!" Mabel called, before heading to her room. Dipper walked over to his bedside table and pulled out a pen and journal... He grabbed the 1 Journal and turned to a random page. Then he started to decipher what it said.

\----------------

_"Pinetree... Let's rule the world together~"_

_'What?' Mabel thought getting up from bed, stretching before walking into the kitchen. In the kitchen stood the blond that Dipper was talking to earlier. "Bill... I don't know." Dipper replied turning his head to the side._

_'Bill!?!?!' Mable thought my eyes wide in shock._

_"Pinetree~ Just trust me. Don't you love me?" Bill asked, grabbing one of Dipper's hands, and kissing it._

_"Of course!!" Dipper replied, as Bill pulled Dipper into his grip, wrapping his arms around Dipper's waist. "Then why not?" Bill asked, nuzzling his head in Dipper's neck._

_"Well what about-" "You aren't about to talk about your family right now." Bill interrupted, removing his head from Dipper's neck._

_"Bill... They are my family." "But Pinetree!!" Bill complained. "Join me~ I will spare them if you want me to." Bill stated, letting go of Dipper holding his hand out, a blue fire erupting from his hand._

_"They will be spared? What do you get in return?" Dipper asked, suspicious. Bill pouted. "What! You're suspicious of me?!" Bill wined, Dipper chuckled at that._

_"Bill." "Fine. What I want in return is **you** ~" Bill purred, seductively. Dipper hesitated but grabbed Bill's hand. _

_Mabel felt the ground under her, shake. Mabel brain screamed for her to go get one of her Great uncles... Her heart screamed for her to run. She feared the idea of getting caught but listened to her brain and ran quietly to the gift shop. She pressed in the code to the vending machine it making a silent but at the same time squeak._

_"What was that?" She heard Dipper's voice question. Mabel had no time to think as she ran into the stairwell shutting the door. She ran down the stairs to the elevator, as she ran down the shacking slowed to a stop. She goes to the third floor, Grunkle Ford's Study._

_"Great Uncle Ford!!!" She called, Grunkle Ford turning around in shock. "What's wrong Mabel?" "It's Dipper!! Bill is back and has Dipper under a spell or something, Dipper took a deal with him too!!" Mabel shrieked, tears threatening to fall from her eyes._

_"What!!!!" Great Uncle Ford shouted, as the two got back up to the surface._

_A laughter erupted into their ears like white noise. The two covered their ears, running outside to see... Bill was laughing like a maniac as he held Dipper in his arms. Bill dropped something to the ground a black portal erupted from the ground, a wave of colors blasting from it hitting them, and they fell to the ground in pain, the last thing Mabel saw before she fell, was Dipper kissing Bill on the cheek._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINISHED!!!!! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Thank you for reading.
> 
> P.S. There will be errors and when I get to it sense I am setting up a schedule. Once I get to it I will do a fix update.


	2. Friends and Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the smallest bit of writers block for how I was going to start this chapter, but I did it!

"Mabel?" I called, walking into the Mystery Shack. She wasn't in the gift shop, she wasn't in the living room... No one was in the living room, but the TV was on. I walked into the kitchen and finally found Mabel. She was sitting at the table with a plate of uneaten food in front of her, she must of just finished cooking. I smiled. "Hey Mabel-"

She turned around and looked at me. I took a step back, a frown on my face. Her hair was disheveled, she had huge bags under her eyes... Her eyes were directed towards me. She was glaring at me, her eyes also seemed to glow. 

"What do you want?" Mabel replied.

"I just wanted to ask, if you were okay?" I muttered, looking at the ground. My head flew up, looking at her in shock. She slapped me... I took a step back, as she looked at me with pure hatred. She curled her hands into fist, she squeezed her hands together so tight her knuckles started turning white. I flinched back when she raised her fist. She looked like she was ready to punch me.

"Am I okay? That's a great question! How about you ask yourself that!!!" She shouted, glaring daggers at me. "I don't know-"

"You don't know? You don't know!?!?! Well guess what, you self-centered bitch! You just had to go flaunting your knowledge and guess what?!?! That cost me, my happiness!!!! If you hadn't of talked to him, we would of been together!"

_'What...'_

"I don't know what you are talking about! Flaunting my knowledge? Mabel, I don't even hang out with your friends, or any boy you told me that you had a crush on." I replied, trying to stay calm. Mabel has never yelled at me like this...

"I'm talking about that boy!!! I even said, 'Oh! He's cute!' You jackass!"

"One, 'Oh! He's cute!' Doesn't tell me anything! Two, I didn't cost you your 'future' relationship with him! You still have a chance with him! Three, why didn't you tell me you liked **him**! I would of helped you in one of your, elaborate and useless plans to win his heart!" 

"Useless? You think my plans are useless!?!?"

"Of course they are useless! 'Do you love me? Yes, Definitely, Absolutely, NOT!' You probably scared them away!! No, You, ABSOLUTELY, DEFINITELY, scared them away!" I shouted getting aggravated.

"I never scared any of them away! Most of them were tourist anyways, as they said no because they didn't want a distant relationship. So... Shut up and give up." She growled, face blank.

"You can't tell me what to do, Mabel. Why can't I have something I want for once-"

"I'M THE ALPHA TWIN, NOT YOU!"

"That's all you say, "Alpha Twin, Alpha Twin.' All you ever do is brag!!"

"UGH I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!!!"

Mabel shouted, as I flinched back. I looked at her tears falling from my eyes, realizing what we had both said. Her eyes widened.

"Dipper? No... That wasn't me-"

 I ran out of the house, running into the forest. Mabel's voice shouted from behind me, but her voice slowly faded away. I wasn't entirely sad or pissed but... Why. What happened to Mabel to make her so mad... It really couldn't of been because she had liked him. Mabel wouldn't do that. I wasn't even close with him. We didn't hang out with him often.

 I paused, suddenly feeling light headed. The world started spinning. I tumbled, leaning against a tree, my knees buckled and fell to the ground. My face smashed into mud. My legs were numb, I couldn't feel them. It was like they weren't there. I pushed myself up on my arms, my arms were shacking, it took all of my power not to crash back into the mud. I pulled myself away from the mud. Then my arms went numb, starting from my finger tips to my shoulders. I winced, my face smashing back into the ground. I felt all sensation leave my stomach, chest, head. My thoughts became fuzzy when I heard the sound of footsteps.

"Wake up, Pinetree~"

 -------------------

  I opened my eyes, I fell of the bed. I stood up hearing my back crack. I groaned in pain as I stood up. That was a weird dream... Me and Mabel would never talk to each other like. What were we even fighting over... Ugh, I don't remember. Mabel and I got in a fight over... and she was... Jealous of something... Or someone... She had said something and I ran... Then my body felt numb... Like my body was actually numb in real life, it all felt real, a little to real. Then a voice... That voice, I feel like I have heard it before, but I don't remember what it sounded like... Neither what the voice said... Wake up? Yea it did sound like that, but it said a little more than that.

 I grabbed my phone and walked down the stairs. Maybe I'm just over thinking things. Mabel says that I do that to much and I should relax more... But how can you relax when you dream about something like that. I sighed before turning to walk into the kitchen. There sat Grunkle Stan. "What time is it?" I asked, looking at Grunkle Stan. He lazily looked at the clock, "10:39" He said, as my eyes widened. "What! I set my alarm for 6! Why didn't I wake up?" I asked.

"Are you a deep sleeper?" He asked, not looking up from his coffee. "No. I used to be but not after having to sleep in the same room as Mabel for 15 years." He chuckled at that before turning to me. "Maybe it was the journey... I doubt you slept on the bus ride here." Grunkle Stan said.

"I guess you're right..." I muttered. He's right. I did stay up the entire bus ride. When we were on the bus ride home from Gravity Falls Mabel and I fell asleep, we almost missed our stop! Luckily I wasn't a deep sleeper, then I wouldn't of heard the bus driver shouting that we had arrived. Mabel was so tired, I dragged her and our bags of the bus. "Should I wake up Mabel?" I asked, as he went back to his newspaper.

"You two start work tomorrow so, don't worry about her." He said, as I nodded leaving the kitchen. I walked into the living room, hearing a small crash. I ran into to the gift shop to see Great-Uncle Ford, running out of the vending machine.

"Oh hi Dipper!" He said, a weird tar like creature connected to the side of his face.

"Great-Uncle Ford! What is that!?" I asked.

"Oh this! I don't know! I'll be right back!" He shouted, going back into the vending machine... I-I'm not going to question it...

*Buzz Buzz*

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and see I got a message.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gideon: You doing anything?_

_Gideon: If not then, I might have an idea on what you could do._

_Dipper: Sure, what is it?_

_Gideon: Do you want to hang out with me and Will?_

_Dipper: Sure. When?_

_Gideon: How about... Now?_

_Dipper: Sure_

_Gideon: Is that your answer for everything?_

_Dipper: Sure_

_Gideon: Oh my god._

_Gideon: XD_

_Gideon: We're at the entrance of the mall so hurry up!_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I put my phone on the counter and ran up stairs and changed. I ran back down stairs grabbed my phone. "I'm heading out!!!" I called. "Bye." I heard Grunkle Stan grumble, from the kitchen. I laughed before walking out the door.

*Time Skip*

"Did you walk here?!?!?!" I heard Will ask, his eyes wide in shock. "Yeah... Did I take to long?" I asked as he looked at me like I was crazy. "No, It took you like, five minutes to get here and it's like a 10 minute **run** from here to the Mystery Shack!" Will shouted, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Dipper? Do you want to go anywhere special?" Gideon asked. "The food court would be nice, I didn't have breakfast."

"Well then we better get you something to eat." Will replied, as we walked to the food court.

*Time Skip* **(God I have writers block)** *Time Skip*

We got our food and sat down at a random table in the food court. We had been sitting here and just talking for what seemed like thirty minutes. It was nice to talk to Gideon... Gideon wasn't as creepy or weird as he was back when Mabel and I were 12. Gideon has matured, really matured, he's also taller than me... I'm older than him. Why is he taller than me! Will is nice and interesting. He kind of reminds me of something but I don't know where from... Will is morbid but he likes to talk to me about the creature of this town. He even told me about a new creature he saw, giving me photos and information on them.

*Ring Ring*

Gideon paused, pulling out his phone and answering the call.

"Hello? Yeah, okay. Now? Alright." Gideon put his phone back in his pocket and looked at us with a frown. 

"Sorry guys, Dad called and said that he needed help with something." Gideon said, standing up.

"Oh! It's okay." I replied.

"Yeah, it's no problem." Will said, a smile on his face.

"Bye guys!" Gideon shouted, turning... I froze. Wait- I saw this glint in his eye, a flash of color. Yellow? No, impossible. Brown? He doesn't have brown eyes. I am probably just seeing things. Yeah.

"Bye." We both replied.

I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. "2 o'clock already?!" I gaped, as he looked up at me. "What's wrong?" He asked, as I put my phone away.

"I messaged my sister to text me when she woke up, so we could tour Gravity Falls to see if there is anything different... and she still hasn't messaged me."

"Maybe she didn't see your message."

"Mabel knows I get worried when she leaves the house or if I leave the house. We always text each other when we wake up if the person leaves the house. She hasn't replied and I'm worried. Especially if she's still sleeping because it's been to long."

"Do you want to wake her up or check up on her?"

"We are in the middle of hanging out."

"You can go and wake her up and come back, or something. I'll wait here."

"No, I wouldn't want you to wait here for me."

"Don't worry about it, man. I wouldn't mind."

"No... How about we can hang out at the Mystery Shack then?"

"I'm down for that." He replied, a smile now on my face.

"Okay, let's go."

We stood up and walked out of the food court. We took our time walking to the mystery shack. We walked into the gift shop, Wendy sat there looking bored. Will started talking to her attempting to cure her boredom, failing horribly, as I walked up stairs. I knocked on Mabel's door.

"Mabel? You awake?" I paused, listening in for movement, or her voice. Nothing.

"Mabel!" I called a little louder. Still nothing. I pushed my back to the door, grabbing the door knob.

"Mabel, I'm opening the door!" I pushed the door open a crack.

"Mabel, your door has been opened and you have been warned." Nothing. I turned around, she was half off the bed, asleep. I walked over to her and sat on her bed.

"Mabel?" Nothing, one more try. 

"Mabel... Mabel... It's already 2:48pm... Mabel." I called, shaking her a bit. She didn't even budge. I grabbed her arms and dragged her off her bed. "Oww!!!!" Mabel wined, getting up and brushing a hand through her knotted hair.

"Mabel, it's 2:50pm, get up."

"2:50?"

"Well... No, actually it is," I pulled my phone out of my pocket. "2:49pm"

"Dipper..." She muttered, giving me a, 'I'm not amused, I'm tired,' look.

"Come on, I made you breakfast- lunch... Brunch." I joked, earning a growl from the tired Mabel.

  We walked down the stairs, Mabel not far from behind me. We enter the kitchen. Mabel yawned stretching. Will was leaning against the wall. Mabel jumped when she heard a sneeze. Mabel looked at Will and almost screamed but covered her mouth.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as she looked at me like I was crazy. She grabbed me by my ear and started to drag me out of the kitchen.

"Oww, Oww, Oww, OOWWW!!!! Mabel! What was that for?"

"One, why did you not tell me you invited someone over. Why did you invite him over!" Mabel asked, in a whisper, shout.

"Will? I invited hi over because I was worried about you. Mabel, he was willing to wait while I, leave, go wake you up, and then come back."

"Dipper, I don't trust him."

"Why don't you trust him? You haven't really gotten to know him." I asked, worried and suspicious.

"Dipper... I had a nightmare last night."

"Your point? No offence Mabel, but what does that have to with Will?"

"The nightmare was about you and him..."

 "And?"

"Well..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took to long to finish this so I'm sorry. For anyone who actually reads these, I will (hopefully soon) update the others and maybe get another fanfic out. I want to do a one-shot book but I don't know exactly what I want the ship to be (Billdip most likely) But I need request. If you have a request tell me, I'm always open, and I will (attempt) to actually make the way you like it. Well anyways. Thank You! Good Bye!


End file.
